SoulEaterXMyFavoriteSongs
by JFCP
Summary: Just a simple fanfic. and some of my favorite songs of coarse XD Im doing the disclaimer now cause i don't wanna have to worry about through all the chapters. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER  duh . there will be SoulxMaka, slight B*SxTsubaki  maybe
1. Secrets One Republic

**Secrets- One Republic**

"Soul…I need to admit something..." Maka looked down at the scythe and her heart beat fast.

"Yeah?" he yawned and looked at her.

"I have a secret…..I….I love you…"

Soul looked at her through tired eyes and said "liar…"

Her head shot up…this was not a reaction she anticipated. "What do you mean lying? I couldn't lie about this!"

"Yeah right Maka…how much did Black*Star pay you to say that, huh?"

Maka's eyes misted over…"HOW COULD YOU NOT BELIVE ME? I have no reason to lie to you about this! Tell me what you want me to say that would make you believe me…!" she jumped up and ran into her room.

Soul didn't know what to do. His meister…was crying? She had never cried, except when he got hurt from Crona… wait… if she cried then and she's crying now….OH KAMI. He ran to her room and knocked. When she didn't answer he walked in and saw her curled up on the bed. She had already fallen asleep, her face still red from crying. He pulled back the covers and settled himself behind her and pulled her close. Tomorrow there would be a lot of I'm sorry's and making up to do. Up above the moon shone and for once it didn't laugh, it swiveled its eye towards the small apartment and winked for good luck.

_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink_

_So tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those ears_

_I'm sick of all these insincere _

_I'm gonna give all my Secrets away_ …

(**A/N ****: Hey thx for reading and if you'll please review you'd make me uber happy! Arigato and god bless! -JFCP)**


	2. All the Right Moves  One Republic

**All the Right Moves- One Republic**

The club thumped with the newest songs, and strobe lights flashed. Maka sooo didn't want to be here. _This is so stupid, I could be at home reading…but no I'm here in this stupid dress waiting in this stupid line all because stupid Soul made that face and I couldn't say no._ She turned to Soul who had on a black button-up shirt that said D.C. on the back and had a white skull over the left breast pocket, and the red jeans he normally wears with his signature head band keeping most of his unruly white hair in check. It matched the short corset dress she was wearing. The black corset top with a skull over the right breast accentuated her flatter chest and the skirt was a mixture of red silk and black lace that reached to her mid-thigh.

"Soul can we please go now? I keep seeing kids get turned away and I don't wanna stand here for 10 more minutes just to get turned back."

"Don't worry Ma~ka, when you're a cool guy like me you can get in anywhere… like any cool guy before me I have all the right friends." he flashed a toothy grin.

Her breath caught at the sight of his teeth and she looked away.

"But was this get-up necessary?"

"Yes because in order for me to be cool my entourage must look cool, eh?"

"Well…wait…ENTORAGE? MAKA-CHOP!"

When they got to the front of the line Soul pulled the man in low and whispered in his ear. The man blanched and looked at the last page on the clipboard, he asked for proof of I.D. and soul handed him his weapon I.D. badge from school. He checked it over and let them in. Once inside Maka sat down in a corner and ordered lemonade. Soul asked for some tequila and went to join the crowd on the dance floor.

After about an hour Maka decided they should go home. She had seen flashes of Soul at various points on the floor. She got up and made her way to a corner of the floor where she could observe and wait for the weapon to show itself. All of a sudden, from behind she heard a throaty voice.

"Ma~ka…what took you so long?"

Maka turned to face Soul, and was suddenly caught in an iron grip.

"Can't have that Ma~ka….i wanna play just a little bit…"

He bit her ear and ran his hand up her thigh. Maka didn't know what to do, she had left her book on the table so she could grab it on the way out. So she went for the next best thing, she slapped him in the face. Hard. He let her go and yelled, "OW! What the friggen heck was that for!"

She looked up with surprise, "I…I thought you where drunk…and.."

"GEEZ Maka, I was just kidding… even if I was straight drunk of my feet I would never take that much advantage of you!"

"Well it was a horrible joke… Lets just go home okay?"

**(A/N: okay I know this is not what the songs about but its what came into my head…can you believe I wrote it in three minutes? Well don't cause I didn't XD. Well you know the way things go…please R&R arigato and God bless and happy Christmas season)**


End file.
